Alternate Europe (Map Game)
A millennium of years before Christ, Europe is full of tribes that did not yet developed higher culture. It is you, who will unite your native tribe and lead it to the glory of the Empire! 'Rules' (also see extended rules) 1. Be plausible and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. 2. Be accurate. 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. If you want me to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. 6. Map (see extended rules) 7. One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years New turn starts at 20:00:00 UTC'.' 8. Expansion and conquest is limited. 'Other Pages' All other pages will be marked with AltE (Alt'ernate '''E'urope): Algorithm page Archive Discusion Page '''Map City state of Athens - ruled by Tyrant DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC) *Color: red *Size: 5000px *State is local trade power (2) and only has Local garrison (1) Tribes of Lithuanians -ruled by Chief Rdv65 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Color: lime green *Size:5,100px *Economy is unstable (1+2/3) and military is non existent (0) Kingdom of 'Jutland' and its allies in the 'Southern Scandinavian Union '''- ruled by King Early Canute a.k.a.'' Laptop Zombie 10:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: orange *Size: 5,000px including Angles (+1,313px of allied tribes) *Union is local trade power (2) and military is non existent (0) City state of Carthage ''- ruled by leader *Color: ''blue *Size:5,000px *Economy is unstable (1) and military is non existent (0) The united Bafour (Mandé) tribes of Akjoujt and Adrar- ruled by Chief Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color:'' Bright Yellow'' *Size:5,016 *Tribe is local trade power (2) and military is non existent (0) City state of Roma Quadrata ''- ruled by leader Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: ''Purple (and shades of purple) *Size:3,500px (+749 px of vassal tribes) *Economy is unstable (1) and military is non existent (0) Tribes of Sarmatians - ruled by Chief Respublik *Color: Green *Size: 5100px *Economy is unstable (1+2/3) and military is non existent (0) Remember, it is never too late to join or re-join! 'Backstory' At last, people of Afro-Eurasia started uniting. ' *Tribes of Jutes formed union under the Chief Laptop Zombie. *To the east, the first baltic tribe formed Tribe of Lithuanians with Rdv65 as a chief. *In caucasus, Respublik allied numerous Scythian tribes and formed Lands of Sarmatia. *City of Rome, settled in late 11 century bc now became powerful with Sine dei Gloriem uniting Etruscan tribes. *City of Carthage was founded by Phoenician states but soon, young leader Local Mafia Boss decided to craft his own empire and his rebbel army won, later claiming lands around the city. *After becoming tyrant of Athens, DariusTheMouse conquered many greek polis, colonized Aegean sea islands and Crete. *Powerful Bafour tribes merged to form the first big tribe of Africa with Whipsnade as a chief. '1,000 B.C. *'Celtic tribes all over the Europe start thinking about unification, main centers of celts are Gaul, Iberia, Hibbernia, England and Central Europe.' *'United Tribes of Illyria, Dacia and Thrace formed their kingdoms.' *'NPC that exist but were not mentioned: Egypt, Nubia, Assyria, Phoenicia, Babylon, Hittites, Hebrew, Armenian Kingdom, Pannonia, Eastern and Western Slavs, Scandinavian people.' Bafor tribes: Coastal farming techniques are improved slightly. Religion is becoming a tad more intresting to the people. Athens: After securing hegemony in Hélade, Athenian tyrant turned his attention to economy. Agriculture is weak because of mountains, hills and valleys. Darius ordered every landowner to use only the best tools and sow most efficient species. Traders are encouraged to expand their business. Timber is bought, and in next years Athens are planning to construct fleets and colonize fertile lands in Aegean and maybe Mediterranean seas. Jutes: The King wants to talk with the Danes and other tribes further to the north (the Swedes, Geats and Goths). But since economy is very poorly equipped, all he can do is organize people to use better iron tools and organize groups of people to go to land previously blank. He still sent a few presents to the Danes' chief. The Danes, who have yet to form a nation, is promised a second king to balance the power between Danes and Jutes (this diarchy system's constitutional form is currently used in OTL Andorra). Fishing continues to dominate the economy and many fishermen are encouraged to sail north to strengthen ties with tribes residing in south and west Norway plus south Sweden through the people instead of the kings. Lithuanian tribe: The chief of the strongest Lithuanian tribe improve agriculture and absorb many small tribes to double the size of his domains. Sarmatians: '''Main tribes leaders decides to leave they homelands and move to fertile north-west lands. They vote for Chief Leader which now can decide for all tribes. Before hike priests sacrifices an ox. Sarmatians met a lot of small tribes and offered to join them and they have to agree. 990 B.C. '''City state of Sparta established David becomes a king of Israelites and establishes Jerusalem as capital city of Kingdom of Israel Bafor tribes: Coastal farming techniques are improved quite a bit, but is still poor over all. River and coastal fishing techniques are improved slightly. Hegemony occurs in the nation as tribal elders meet in Adrar. Athens: Agriculture is still weak, and big part of food is imported by traders. To change this, farming techniques are still being improved, land reform ideas apear in public and are widely discussed. Main idea is to take land and slaves from people and give it to a polis, then whole community should work on these lands and everyone gets amount of food depending on size of lands and amount of slaves. Tyrrant agrees this should be at least tested. First attempts made on Crete. Port of Pyrheus expanded to hold more ships and resources. Trade depots and settlements built on Aegean islands and Crete is almost ready to become gates of colonization. Settlers are prepared for upcoming voyages. Jutland: Yes, this is the new name. The king decides to continue supporting agriculture, in particular fish caught is increasingly bred and grown in lakes instead of just caught and consume. Crops are still being grown. There are no plans for settlers, although the Faroe Islands have been found recently and the natives, if any, are swiped off the islands to Jutland, where they are given land, while some fishermen are permanently residing there. The king extends the proposal to the greater Scandinavian region, including the Danes in the Danish Archipelago and Scania, the Swedes and Geats in OTL Mainland Sweden, the Gutes on the island of Gotland, and the Norwegians in western and southern Norway. Each tribe will be represented by its chief in a Council instead of having only one king for the whole region. Other tribes in the region, most notably the Angles and Saxons residing in OTL Schleswig-Holstein, is promised limited autonomy. Reactions to union proposal: Some Danes from the Danish archipelago are interested in union, to have bigger importance, they want to form their "state" first, and only then join Jutes. So now Jutii league is formed and Jutland's king is welcomed to negotiate exact conditions of union. (form of goverment, Jutii positions there and stuff) The tribes to north have very loose and divided political organization (It's like a warning, think what could go wrong), but those from the island of Gotland accept. Angles are asking for autonomy as it's promised and Saxons refuse as they don't think they'll benefit from this union. Lithuanian confederation: Many Lithuanian tribe join the stronger tribe into a loose confederation of tribe called the Lithuanian confederation, a council is formed but do not have much power on the many tribes, but thank to our cultural simularity, we share different law and the language. The number of cultivated land increase and the chief of the leading tribe seek the expansion of the confederation in the north and the south.The fishing fleet slightly grow. The chief of the strongest tribe de facto control the conferation. Sarmatians: 'Main focus into agriculture and fishing. Chief Leader sent some squads to explore northern lands. Sarmatians reached cost of Crymea and expanded on eastern part of this region but at the moment the are no ambitious to expand further. Explorers returned and they found out that northern lands are thinly populated so they started preparing to expand there. 980 B.C. *'King of Egypt dies. *'Gotland federation becomes even more unstable after one of Tribal leaders got killed.' *'Jutii League representatives would like to know, how many leaders there will be and how many they will get in the council. The tribes to north have very loose and divided (thats why they are so colorful) political organization, but those from the island of Gotland accept. Angles are asking for autonomy as it was promised.' *'Sarmatians and Lithuanian tribes have 1/3 of economical development, Jutland has 2/3 of economical development. One more post and ep is up.' Athens: After new ways of farming that have been tested in Crete appeared to be really good and worth to try, communities in Greece mainland also start adopting the system. Along with community establishment, more tools were needed so traders had more income and their business also expanded. Tyrant Darius knows he will not live forever, so he wants to make everything that is possible to get some oversea colonies, small naval army established to support settlers and the first ships set sail to the Thracian and Lydian lands. Their goal is to get some lands on both sides of the'' Hellesponthes and Vosporos. Also, tyrant orders to double the size of Crete's fleet, to expand trading capabilities and set up longer routes. Agreement signed with Assyria to establish trans-Babyllonian trade route where traders would only have to pay once, both states will benefit from this. Also trade routes are set on land, Athens seek to sign agreements with surrounding city-states, later including Illyria, Macedonia and Thrace to make trade in the north more profitable. '(Athens now became local trade power)(Athenian military is now garrison sized)' '''Bafor tribes:' We explore a 4x4 px (total 16 pixels in total) strip to the north of our coast line. Trade is offered to tle local folk of that zone. Coastal farming techniques are improved, but is still modest over all. River and coastal fishing techniques are improved noticeably, but are still poor. The tribes begin to unify more and religion become more important. (Bafor Tribes now became local trade power)(Bafor Tribes have got used to their surrounding enviroment and now they know more lands.) Lithuanian Confederation: '''The Lithuanian tribes are all except some minor tribe a part of the confederation, the confederation motivate trade in the confederation territory. The tribe outside the confederation are closely dependant upon the confederation and also receive benefit from trade and adopt the advance in agriculture made by the confederate members. We start to trade with the Prussian and Livonian tribe. '''Southern Scandinavian Union: The Governing Council consisting of the leaders of the Jutes and the Danes is looking forward to more improvements in agriculture and fishing. Fishing becomes less dependent on the sea and moves over to fish that are raised in lakes. They also look forward to a more or less democratic election in Gotland to elect a new leader of the entire island so to have Gutes to join the Union, as they have agreed last turn. (Southern Scandinavian Union now became local trade power.) Negotiation for the official terms is still going on. A military is starting to be built up. Most of it will be the navy, and the army is also growing up. By 973 BC there would be 5,000 of navy manpower and 3,000 of the army. (Hope that's not too much) Exploration is still minimum, and the only voyage is to the east (979 BC - 973 BC) of some tens of fishermen that reached Hiiumaa and Saaremaa in OTL Estonia and Aland Islands. They did all returned. The lands were proclaimed part of the Union's territory, and flags are raised there. About twenty navy soldiers are sent to each island with settlers and crops. The parliament for Jutland is formed (if it hasn't been there yet) through a election. Women can participate in this election. The role of the parliament is to deal with internal affairs, and the king can veto the parliament's decision. Settlers arived successfully but here, they have encountered that most of the lands are already settled by Estonians, who were and still are coming from Siberia. Although west coast of both islands is not really good for farming, so settlers are free to build something there. Lithuanian Confederation: '''Several Latvian and Prussian tribes on the border of the confederation join it after a decade of trade and cultural exchange. Some religious belief are exchange between the different people but the military stay a tribe matter as no unified conferate army exist yet. The facto leader of the confederation had a son in 977 BC and is traveling a lot with his father to make deal with exterior tribe, in the futur, it will influence his judgement over the confederation. The innovation in agriculture continue to spread in the Baltic area beyond the Confederation frontier but trade stay chaotic with mechant reaching as far as Estonia '''Sarmatians: Attention of tribes still on improving agriculture and fishing. Chief Leader sends some squads to explore Crimea and closest part of Caucasus. Tribes continuous to expand and takes additional 43px land and additional 6px land in Crimea. There are news in Chief Leader family too - he marries a woman from rich merchants family and after some time twins are born - girl and boy. Squads returns from Caucasus with news that there is big nation called Colchis. Chief leader sends some people to agree for collaboration. People of upper Colchis agree that trade between them and Sarmatians should be expanded. 970 B.C. *'Umbrian tribal chiefs, after seing that Rome is very passive decide to unite and create new Kingdom of Umbria. Small armies from all over new kingdom along with three messengers traveled to Rome and proclaimed free Umbria. As Roman leader was not in the city, and there is no armies, secondary leader had to accept it and give up the territories. (751 px in total) ' *'Famous Illyrian noble trader and traveler published his works about tribes that live in central Europe along with some maps. (Map improved) ' *'King David of Israelites dies and is succeded by King Solomon. ' *'New King in Assyria. ' *'Following example of Danes and Jutii league, Tradesmen league is formed from independent traders settlements in Scandinavia and on Baltic sea coast. (some territories are not yet marked because no players explored them) ' *'Jutii League signs agreement with Tradesmen league to expand trade between both Leagues. ' *'Jutii League leaders are still waiting for Jutlands proposition on Union condition. ' *'Anles of Southern Scandinavian Union are willing to negotiate autonomy conditions.' *'As Colchis shares their knowledge about surrounding lands with Sarmatians, big portion of Caucasus is now considered discovered and explored.' Bafor tribes: '''The hogemany unifys the people of the land. We continue to explore and cover a a 5x5 px (total 25 pixels in total) strip to the north of our coast line. Millet is offered to the local folk of that zone in exstange for there loyalty. A 3 ship Felucca fishing fleet is made. Millet is traded with southern tribes for wood. Explorers explore a zone 2x2px (total 4 pixels in total) strip to the south of our coast line. '''Athens: Internal affairs: Land reform at last finished in all Athenian lands, lands and slaves that belong to the state are also used for farming. And income goes directly to the budget. Tyrant now wants to reform politics. The most important position will be King, he will have five secretaries from different political groups that will be responsible for: Economy, Military, Administration, Colonial administration and citizen wellfare.' External affairs:' Colonist fleet at last reaches shores of Helesphontes and Vosporos, in the name of Darius they offer leaders of Thrace personal union with him for some lands on both straits. Other part of the navy with soldiers land on the Lydian side of both straits and establish small colonies there. It is expected to get rights to these lands by diplomacy. Ports, settlements and trade depots are built there. And ships now bring more greeks here. Now it is like 4 different colonies, with 10px each, but in future it is planned to merge it to two polis's, one for each strait. Fleets of Crete reach Cyprus and Lybian coasts, establishing colonies there (20px each). The Explorer ship sails all over the Hospitable Sea and establishes colony in Taurus (40px) meeting strange people, they named them Sauromats. For now greeks will only explore Sauromatic culture and language, but trade and colaboration is possible in the future. Military: Military technology is upgraded to be defensive power (2). Regular army formation begins. 200 Hippeis for shock attack are recruited from Athenian nobility. 1'000 hoplite warriors, 1'000 peltast skirmishers and 1'000 regular pikemen start training for army reserves all over greece and are expected to be perfect army backbone if needed. In case of war generals are willing to recruit 3000-4000 psiloi. (they carry equipment and can serve as skirmishers) After training 2 years, warriors can go home and continue working until called for service. Crete archers for now are not being recruited despite their famous skills. Naval army that was mentioned before is now reinforced to 10 ships and 1500 men in case of war with Lydia ir Thrace. 'Notes' This lingustic map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all the maps. In fact it seems Gotland is colorful and those to the north is grey. Regards, Laptop Zombie 04:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Because you can only see whats happening in Gotland. (And one more time, any stuff like this goes to Notes section. (Delete when you read it) 17:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Q: What about Aland? A: Eastern and central islands are settled by Fins, some islands to the west are free. Q: Can I introduce Estonians to my countries i.e. create a new kingdom for those Estonians and help them have a king and establish relations with them? A: You can try, but you first need to at least, like, study Fino-Ugric language and introduce it to your people or something. The second thing is help isn't always apreciated, as tribes just does not want to give up their freedom to someone that easy. (i.e. OTL Ostgoths and Visigoths in Roman Empire) Q: Maybe get them into the new union? A: Maybe, but as for newly formed state/tribes that has no proper army and influences yet, it would be difficult to maintain unions. Ofc you can try, but as a mod I'll send you events then. 'THANKS!' I also would like to say "Thanks" for Whipsnade and The River Nile 2. You helped me very much. :] I'm in.Whipsnade (talk) 22:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Comments, discusions and suggestions Add me to the map please. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Is it just me or map doesn't change even when I change the file? DariusTheMouse (talk) 20:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC)# I have the same problem as well, Darrius.Whipsnade (talk) 21:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game